


Coming to Grips

by Silver_Wolfen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolfen/pseuds/Silver_Wolfen
Summary: First posted on a Discord chat for Precursor's "Deviant Behavior" story. Look her up, she's amazing.My first foray in to writing smut. I think I'm trapped now xD





	Coming to Grips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Slide on over to the Deviant Behavior Discord and say Hi! 
> 
> We don't bite... _hard_ ;-)
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/X8AmNQn

Connor slowly opens the purple box, setting the lid to the side. The tissue paper crinkles as he parts it, revealing the perfectly formed phallus nestled inside it. He pulls it out, turning it over in his hands, it flops a little, softness around a firmer core. Apprehension creases his brow. He stirs the tissue paper again, pulling out a small bottle of fluid, he looks at it quizzically until a quick web search gives him an answer.

He carefully fills a reservoir with the fluid and caps it. He casts quick glance down at his smooth crotch, the flesh retracting to reveal a small port. He carefully removes the cover at the base of his new member, tossing it aside, before lining it up. It plugs in with a smooth click. His flesh seeps back into existence, seamlessly melding into the shaft. His vision flashes briefly as his programming uploads the new hardware.

He stares at the new attachment, unsure of what to do now. Hesitantly, he reaches down to slide a finger along the length of it. His eyes widen at the feedback he receives, surprised by the sensitivity. He carefully wraps his fingers around the shaft, squeezing gently. A tight gasp escapes him.

He slides his hand towards the head, squeezing gently, before sliding back to the base. The flesh around the unit firms, the previously slack core gradually becoming rigid. Another gentle stroke causes a throaty moan to escape him.

Connor casts a glance at the door. He had waited until you were gone, wanting to avoid embarrassment. He shifts back on your bed, readjusting his grip. As he starts slowly stroking himself again, a splash of color on the floor grabs his attention.

He reaches, fingertips brushing the scrap of fabric before he can grab it. He holds it up in front of his face, it's your underwear. He hesitates, a mixture of a guilty feeling and curiosity warring in his head. Curiousity wins. He slowly brings the fabric to his face, tongue peeking out of his mouth.

Connor touches his tongue to the fabric, and a low moan works itself out of his chest. He savors your taste and scent left in the silky bundle. The stroking of his cock increases in pace, his brows knitting together. He falls back into your pillows, sinking into your scent as he bucks into his fist. He huffs out breath in small pants, sensations overwhelming him.

He slides the fabric down his chest, slipping it around his cock, revelling in the feel of the silky fabric against flesh. His hips jerk up into his hand, a bead of clear fluid trickles out, sliding across his fingers. He lets out a soft groan, tightening his grip.

His abs ripple as he increases his pace, tension filling his form. He turns his head, glancing at the nightstand, a photo of you and him, a candid shot he vaguely remembers Chris taking. You had protested over it. He stares at your face as he pumps his shaft, his thighs flexing. He lets out a harsh gasp, hips almost spasming as he climaxes, warm cum squirting over his hand. He sags back, chest heaving, coasting on the high.

He lays there, eyes closing as a deep sigh escapes him. Minutes pass as he relaxes in the afterglow, amazed by the sensations he just experienced. He debates removing his new cock, shifting up onto his elbows to look down at himself. The unit has reverted back to it's neutral, softened state. His cheeks puff with a soft chuckle as he takes in his disheveled state.

It doesn't take him long to clean up and straighten out the bed. He grabs the bottle from the box, refilling the reservoir. He zips his jeans, passing his hand over the slight bulge, a smirk quirking his lips.

He heads into the living room and stretches out on the sofa. He knows you will be home soon, and he has a big surprise in store for you.


End file.
